


Trick or Treating

by riversong_sam



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: plaidstiel-wormstache said:OMG SAM ... you wrote drabbles for NCIS? I cannot for the life of me write NCIS... but I LOVE NCIS. Can you, please, do me a Drabble of Gibbs and a reader daughter?Word Count: 77Parings: Gibbs x daughter!ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. PLEASE CONDIDER SUPPORTING MY BLOG. (link to other post where links are)





	Trick or Treating

“Dad! Dad! Daaaaaaddddddyyyyy!” You yelled running through the house. Giggling as Gibbs scooped you up in his arms.  
“What is it?” He asked smiling fondly.  
“Guess what daddy? Guess what I’m dressing up as to go trick or treating!”  
He chuckled pretending to think for a moment, “I don’t know my princess what?”  
You giggled, “I’m gonna be you daddy!”   
Gibbs smiled pecking your cheek and letting you go get ready. He was so proud of you.


End file.
